


Broken Past, Broken Present, Broken Mind

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: My attempt at doing something a touch cliche...and hopefully not failing at making it work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for now almost a year, It has been rewritten, and reworked, and still isn't completed but I realized I need to get this done since well...there's a point in my Merged Team AU that has a reference to my Parents AU-and it's referenced in here (yes this is related to my PwEF AU)

**Prologue;**

**Pt. 1**

 

 

“So Lysandre is doing well,” Cynthia asked as she and Looker had dinner together, at his apartment. The detective coming back from Kalos with a follow up on the former Team Flare Leader.

“He is. We even managed to get Xerosic to admit that he knew about his...condition from the start.”

Cynthia's felt her jaw drop a bit. “So he enabled him?”

“It appears to be the case,” Looker sighed and shook his head. “It's dreadful that there are some people out there who will do that to a person.”  He noticed Cynthia frown, and he felt himself mirror her actions. There was a chance that Cyrus was in a similar condition like Lysandre. That his mind was processing rational thought in a different way....

How Charon, even after Cyrus was long gone...

No, mustn't dwell on the past. He now had the chance to see Cyrus again. The former leader was doing very well. Cynthia did mentioned he had a beau, sill haven't had the chance to meet them.

It was the buzzing of his Pokenav that had him jump, and the Sinnoh Region Champion to giggle softly.

“Ah...I...I shou--”

“Go take it. You have a very important job.”

He gave her a soft smile and excused himself, flipped it open. “Looker...I see...what di-wai what!? Who did you-You DID get him to a hospital right!? I'll be right the--”

Cynthia got up from her seat and went over to the man, noting how his features paled slightly after each response.

“O-of course...I-I will contact him...be sure to keep me updated on his cond-His son? I-I suppose...yes, leave it to me. I will be in Unova as soon as possible,” Looker hung up.

“Looker?”

“Cynthia...contact Alder...a-and call Cyrus...he needs to get in touch with N...” he began and turned to her. “Ghetsis is in the hospital. He's in critical condition.”

 

\--

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Pt. 2**

 

 

 

He never expected to meet Cyrus' significant other like this...nor did he expect it to be Giovanni! The Sakaki Giovanni. The rumored leader of Team Rocket...or was that now former? 

He would ponder about it later. Right now...now is a time of confliction. He knew that Team Plasma was still active; not as much as it once was, but it was still active. And the former leader stepped down. Allowing his most trusted admin take over, Cloress. 

“Alder...” the concerned voice of Cynthia drew Looker from his reverie.

“Please tell me they said something about his...uh....”

“It...it's far too soon...” Cynthia frowned and looked away.

Looker knew the whole thing had to of been an accident. It was a hard blow he took to his head...but it was the aftermath that now has him in jeopardy. Running over the catwalks in the warehouse district; trying to initiate some plan, only to have it never take off the ground.

Getting hit by a wayward Rock Throw, causing him to lose his balance...and falling off the catwalk...he tried to grab onto something to stop his fast descent.

Looker clenched his eyes shut, trying to forget the image that came to mind from what he was told.

“Where is he!”

He glanced over and saw the young teen running in; frantic, eyes red and face stained with tears...

“N, calm--” Cyrus began.

“What happened?! Tell me! Is he alright!?”

Even after everything he did to the boy....he was still his father...

“N-”

“I-I-Where is he?” the boy was now taking heaving breathes. Getting far too worked up.

Without a word, Giovanni approached the green haired teen and place a firm hand on his shoulder. “Breath. Take a deep breath...in and out N. You need to calm down.”

The teen's breathes were still ragged, hitching every now and then.

“N look at me.”

Looker could only watch as the former Rocket Leader calmed the teen by helping him get over his panic attack.

“Listen...they're doing their best right now to help him. You need to be patient.”  

“B-but, but he's--”

The doors suddenly burst open, and one of the doctors stepped out.

  
  


\--

  
  
  
  
  


**Pt. 3**

 

 

“We've managed to stop the bleeding...but there's a high chance he can still hemorrhage. We will keep an eye on him around the clock to ensure his survival.”

“And his...” Looker began, unable to articulate what he needed to get additional information on.

“Luckily we were able to reopen his windpipe and currently have him set up on a respirator...he's very lucky that no spinal injuries were obtained.”

“How long was he...deprived?” Looker asked.

“....almost four hours...”

“Looker?” Cynthia asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

He frowned and looked to her, before he turned his attention back to the doctor. “Any...well...you know...?”

The doctor frowned. “It's too early to know what damage was done...but be aware...if he does regain consciousness, he may not be the same man you knew.”

-

 

Cyrus covered N with his jacket, the teen finally wearing himself down with worry.

“...Cyrus?”

Glancing over the red head teen that accompanied the other. “Yes Silver?”

“...i-it's nothing.”

“You're worried as well...but you don't want to be,” Cyrus began as he straightened himself up. “I assume N told you everything...he did.”

Silver stayed silent. “He was a monster...the things he did to N...h-he deserved something! Some kind of...karma or something. Like...like--”

“Your father did?”

“I guess,” he glanced over to N, still sound asleep. “He said he hated him,and everything he's done. That thanks to him he thought he was always going to be alone. I just don't get why.”

“I actually think you do,” Cyrus stated as he glanced out to the doors, leading to the hospital's entry, where Giovanni was currently smoking.

Silver balled his hands tightly, having him shake slightly as he did. “I hate the fact that I want him to recover.”

Cyrus didn't say anything, just placed a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


**Pt. 4**

 

 

_ “How is he?” Alder asked the doctor as they stepped out. _

_ “I apologize,” the doctor began, and the Unova Champion felt his heart sink. “It appears that there was some, irrefutable damage done to part of the hippocampus.” _

_ “The...what?” _

_ “It's the part of the brain that deals with memory,” he explained. _

_ “M-memory?” _

_ “We're unsure as to how much damaged was attained, and what the affects are, but we are keeping vigil. We will be certain to inform you and everyone else if anything changes.” _

 

He should have been prepared then...they warned him after all...so then why...why did it shake him so much?

“Any idea as to how much he remembers?” Looker asked.

“It's quite unusual, though not impossible. But he does have some episodic memory lost.”

“Does he....remember--”

“Team Plasma?” the doctor inquired, and Looker nodded. “I'm afraid...he does not.”

“....how long-er-much has he forgotten?”

“It seems anything in between the past five year, to as far back about twenty years.”

“T-t-twenty years!?” Alder exclaimed.

“Between that Champion Alder sir,” the doctor reiterated. “It will be confusing to him, since there will be parts he remembers and other parts he does not. “ He too a deep breath. “There is always the chance that it can be recovered...though due to the damage he sustained there is an equal chance that it may never be recovered.”

“Never...recover?” The Unova Champion echoed. Just like that? Ghetsis could have just lost twenty years of his life? And for what?

Never in his life did he feel such...anger...rage...hatred...somehow he knew it was all that bastard, Colress', fault.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1; part 1**

 

 

 

_ “He will need to stay here for the next few days for recovery.”  _

_ “Recovery?” Looker blinked.  _

_ “He had to undergo a Laryngotracheal reconstruction to ensure his wind pipe stays open,” the doctor explained. “We need to make sure there no additional bleeding, and that the reconstruction holds. Once he's released we will give you a list of possible complications that can occur during recovery and how to respond.” _

_ “Complications?”  _

_ The doctor looked at the former Unova Champion. “External and internal bleeding, infection, there's even chances of him collapsing a lung.”  _

_ Looker glanced over and noted how pale the taller man became. Worry and dread filling those grey eyes. Just learning that his old friend was still in so much danger. He needed to change the subject. _

_ “Is there any possible way for him to recover his memory?” Looker asked.  _

_ “Recovering memories isn't as easy as they make it in movie and books. It's a long and complicated matter,” the doctor began. “There are certain medications that can be given, to increase the numbers of that contains enzymes that help slow the break down acetylcholine.” _

_ "Acet-what?" Alder blinked.  _

_ "An organic molecule that, in recent studies have shown to have a connection of impairing the acquisition of new information, which can result in eventual memory loss," Cyrus stated, having not only Alder and Looker just stare blankly at him, but the doctor as well. The young man felt his face flush and looked away.  _

_ “Y-yes that is correct...” the doctor said, still in a bit of shock at the well articulated answer.  _

_ “S-so medicine?” Looker asked.  _

_ “Ah, yes, however it is still in a developmental state...and currently has only been approved for those in the mid-stages of Alzheimer's. Sadly, Mr. Harmonia would not be prescribed it.” _

_ “So then what should we do instead?” _

_ “Physical and tangible actions can help stimulate memories, the body can remember certain patterns even though the mind cannot. Granted I highly suggest you focus on reversing and preventing other risk factors from occurring.” _

_ “Factors?” The detective raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “High blood pressure, depression, high homocysteine,” the doctor began to list off.  _

_ “Homo...cysteine?” Looker restated, eyes darting to Cyrus.  _

_ Catching the small glance, he felt himself flush again. “A-a non-protein amino acid that's altered chemically in the bloodstream...” _

_ The doctor sighed. “In other words, watch his diet, regulate the amount of dairy. meat, fish, and foods rich in vitamin B6, B12, and folic acids.” _

_ “I see...” Looker nodded some, head starting to spin slightly at the vast vocabulary...maybe he'll have Cyrus tell Cynthia and she would be able to reiterate it. He was intelligent...but these biological and scientific definitions were just beyond him. “Anything else?”  _

_ “Try not to force it. It could cause him to go into shock, or suffer a great bout of depression...” _

  
  


–

 

 

**Part 2;**

 

 

 

_ Alder had to find him. He never felt so...angry. He never felt so...vindictive. He had to find him...and had him take responsibility for what had happened. After all it had to of been him. He was appointed as the new leader of Team Plasma, reforming it into Neo Team Plasma. So it HAD to be his fault. _

_ So then why was HE even trying to feign innocence?! _

Colress sighed as he tried his best to ignore Alder. 

“What do you mean you stepped down from Team Plasma?”

“Just as it sounds obviously...it was getting in the way of my goals,” the scientist said as he jotted some notes from a monitor.

“So if you're not leading them--”

“Zinzolin stepped up, with approval from Lord Ghetsis of course. Though he was a bit upset that I left. But I had my own beliefs to pursue,” he said and turned on his heel sharply to face Alder. “Now if you are finished, please leave, you are bothering me.”

“You really don't know what happened....?” Alder asked. 

The sound of concern and worry in the Champion's voice piqued the young man's interest slightly. “What...happened?”

“You seriously don't know?”

Rolling his eyes, he turned his back again. He didn't have time to deal with this. If Alder thinks he could play some sort of mind game with him...grabbing a clipboard he started reviewing some of the findings. 

“Ghetsis is in the hospital.” 

….the clattering of the clipboard was much louder when it hit the floor, startling Alder a bit. He felt himself needing to take a step back when he saw the somewhat...crazed look the other had. 

“H-he’s...where?” 

“Ah-the, the hospital,” Alder stumbled over his words slightly as the scientist was now very VERY close to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Part 3** ;

 

 

 

He squinted at the brightness of the light being flashed in his, well his only good eye now. He was still confused as to what happened. All Alder said that something happened. It must have been something...terrible. He never seen the other man look so, frightened. 

“I need you to follow this pen,” the doctor instructed. 

He wanted to roll his eyes a bit. Was this all necessary? 

Then again...

He shakingly reached up and covered his right eye, where it was currently bandaged. 

_ “J-just s-something bad...r-really REALLY bad happened....alright...b-but you're going to be alright now...I'll make sure of that.” _

Alder sounded so angry, he never knew the other man could so like that. Granted...he hadn't known him for long. He had trouble trying to recall just how long they've been traveling together. It hadn't been all that long...possibly no more than a few weeks. 

At least that what he remembered. Or was it when they just left that town? 

Actually how long has it been? Something felt off. His internal timing was usually immaculate.

“Mr. Harmonia, please follow the pen.”

 

–

 

“Do you...know me?” 

The young blonde man stood next to Alder. And for the life of him, Ghetsis swore he knew him from somewhere, but he just couldn't quite pin it down. 

“You look familiar...but then again, you could just have one of those faces.”

He didn't even bother wondering why that crushing look crossed the young man's face. 

 

–

 

He held the small Pokemon in his hands as it groomed itself with tiny paws. 

“Den, den den.” 

“This therapy Pokemon will help you in your recovery,” The doctor explained. 

“Recovery?” Ghetsis questioned. 

“What happened to you caused quite a lot of trauma, and due to the fact that you are unable to remember it at the moment; when you are able to, it can become overwhelming.” 

“I see...”

“Denne!” 

He had to admit, it was rather cute. He wasn't one for such small Pokemon. Seeming too frail for his liking...but he did have to admit, he could possibly grow to like this little rodent. 

  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  


**Part 4;**

 

 

 

It took a bit to get use to. Seeing his old friend once more in a way he was sure was long forgotten about. 

Not much progress was made with recovering any new memories. There were times he wished he never did...

But damn that Colress. 

_ 'That wouldn't do much. Even if Ghetsis never recalled his memories, that wouldn't mean anything to those he harmed. Nobody would believe it. Nobody would trust him.  He'd be lost, adrift in confusion as to why people would look at him with such hate in their eyes.  Can you really say he would be better off never knowing.' _

 

He was certain Ghetsis would be better off not knowing. Not recalling his darkest times. He could rebuild his relationship with N. 

With his Pokemon...

With him. 

 

_ 'Or will it just make it easier for you if he never recovers them?' _

 

...damn that Colress. 

 

–

 

It was a side he never thought possible from his former leader. His voice was much more calm...collected. 

Almost, soothing. 

Was this how Lord Ghetsis truly was? 

What happened? 

Was it some accident that caused him that damage to his arm and eye? 

Something terrible he was forced to witness? 

Or...had he always planned for his reign even like this? 

How he wanted to ask his former leader these things. To question how much he remembered. To pulled his Lord Ghetsis back. 

Ah...

HIS Lord Ghetsis? 

Hm, looks like he had some thinking of his own to do at the moment.

 

–

 

“Den den,” The little Pokemon squeaked as it munched. 

Handing it another berry, he couldn't help to but feel at ease. This little creature truly did make him feel relaxed. 

“Dedenne!” It squeaked in triumph as it took the berry and ate. 

Petting it gently between the ears, he let his mind wander. 

Why did that you blonde and blue haired man look familiar? Why did he feel like he could trust him? It couldn't have been another companion he and Alder brought along, not with how his friend acted towards  the other man. 

There had to be...just something. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2; Part 1**

 

 

 

The weather was getting unpredictable. Humidity and heat along with a cold pressure was making it as if the weather couldn't make up it's mind on how it wanted to be.  

It was the bright streak of heat lightning that tore across the darkening evening sky. 

So bright it light up the entire area...

So bright it nearly blinded them. 

In that instant...that bright instant, something overwhelmed Ghetsis as he looked to the other two men to see how they fared after the blinding display. 

That was when it all clicked together. 

 

“Ghetsis?” 

 

The image of Alder warping in front of him. From the young, naïve trainer from so long ago, to the now aged Unova Champion. 

He staggered back, away from the outstretched hand.

He shook his head to look back at his companion. Alder looked as he did before. Young, brash, yet eyes filled with worry. Another thunderous crack, and streak of lightning-and his vision warped again.Alder’s face aged, with laugh lines and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. His body was filled out more, he could even make out a few tell-tale grey streaks starting to form in his bright orange and red hair. 

His good eye darting to Colress the usually collect scientist seemingly at a lost. Every flash of light he swore he saw the the blonde and blue haired man’s clothing shift to something else. 

He caught sight of...that insignia. 

Clenching his eyes shut, he was blinded by the constant flashes of his past.

 

_ Many a late night watching Colress work endlessly on his research. Allowing him to do as he wished, and escorting the exhausted scientist back to his quarters. Seeing his face light up whenever he made some sort of breakthrough.  _

 

His past. 

His mind screamed at him to run...

And so he did. 

 

–

 

His lungs were burning as he ran. Ignoring the calls after him. 

How long? 

How long?

How long!?

He couldn't remember. Everything was distorted. Disjointed. 

So many gaps and jumps. 

He couldn't go any further. Legs aching and quivering under his weight. 

Hands tangled in his short locks as he clenched his eye shut. His right hand struggling to grasp at the strands due to its damage.

What was he? Who was he? Memories of how he was...what he became. Which was right? Which one was him? 

 

_ The amount of pride he had as he stood in front of the machine Colress had made. Allowing one to control whatever Pokemon they saw fit. How the scientist was barely able to contain his exuberance when he was finally able to put it to use. Taking control of the Boundary Pokemon-- _

 

Legs finally giving way as he collapsed to his knees, curling in on himself. He was...so proud of what he's done. What he accomplished. Who he hurt. 

 

_ Alder and him traveling through Unova. Watching as Alder became stronger after each battle. Capturing his Deino….the rush he felt when he was successful, and the rush of affection he felt when Alder scooped him up in a tight hug congratulating him.  _

 

Was this all some sort of sick game for somebody? To some power? To have his past and present collide and create such inner turmoil? 

 

_ The feeling of of power as he controlled one of the legendary beasts. Commanded it to do his bidding. The sickening amount of pride he had in that instant. _

 

He became such a monster. No matter how much he regrets the actions now; it will never be enough to forgive. He ruined the lives of so many.

Old, young, human, Pokemon...

Why was he allowed to live?

 

_ “Because you're still a human being.”  _

 

He shook his head. He wasn't. He wasn’t. He was--

 

_ “Because you're able to feel guilty. It just shows you're not as far gone as you thought you were.” _

What did it know?! What did that voice--

Wait, where was that voice coming from? Opening his left eye...sitting in front of him was the little Antenna Pokemon. Tail swaying back and forth ever so slightly as it looked at him with big eyes.

 

_ “Well, okay you were pretty far gone, but you're coming back now.” _

 

He stared at the Pokemon...before he yelped and scurried back away from it like it was some sort of vile demon. 

 

_ “H-hey! What's wrong?”  _ The little Pokemon asked as it cocked its head. 

 

T-this wasn't real. This wasn't happened. This was all just in his head, just in his--

Oh hell, he really must be crazy if it is just in his head. 

He felt himself stiffen up as he watched the Antenna Pokemon approach him. 

 

_ “Are...you okay?” _

 

“I most certainly am not okay!” He snapped.

 

Shit he just answered it. He really was off the deep end...again. 

 

_ “Maybe we should head back. You don't look good.” _

 

He watched as it scurried about. Sniffing the air, trying to figure out which way was best to return back.  _ “Wow you ran quite a bit a way. Hmmm...I might need help.”  _

 

“Help?” Before he knew it the word escaped him. He covered his eyes with his hand. “I'm responding to a Pokemon...” 

 

The Dedenne ran back over to him.  _ “Why is that such a bad thing? It's nice to talk to you.” _

 

“People CAN'T talk to Pokemon!”

 

_ “And yet here you are.” _

 

“Don't be sass—I'm arguing with it now!” He curled up some, covering his ears. He couldn't hear this. It wasn't really talking to him. He WASN'T responding to it either. It was just exhaustion setting in. 

 

He felt a small weight settle atop his head. 

His stomach dropped.

He knew what it was. Slowly he uncovered his ears. 

 

_ “He got it from somewhere you know?” _

 

“He?” As if he really needed to ask, who else would it be? His mind was racing again. It was making him feel light-headed. 

 

The Pokemon hopped off his head to sit at his feet once more. It didn't speak to him again. He just stared at it. Only sounds were those of the woods around them and the slight rustling of the breeze through the branches of the high tree overheard. 

 

_ “This, is what made you do the things you did before...isn't it?” _

 

This? 

Dark clouds began to roll in. 

 

_ “Rain...we should find a place to duck into...” _

–

It was dank...and wet. But drier than outside of the cave. The Dedenne shook it's fur before grooming its tail. 

 

_ I'm sorry.  _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Forgive me. _

_ I didn't mean to. _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ I'm sorry.  _

_ Forgive me.  _

_ I didn't mean to.  _

_ I'm sorr--give me--an to... _

 

That voice began to ran together in his head. He swallowed as he felt bile rise in his throat, he needed to sit down.

He pulled out the Pokeball that held the Brutal Pokemon. His Hydreigon. Memories flashed in his mind. As warped and distorted they may have been, they were clear enough for him to understand. When he started to change. 

Humans cannot communicate with Pokemon. They couldn't understand them. It was a fact. 

But when it was just a Deino, and he was much younger...

A lingering jolt of pain raced up his right arm. 

Just remembering it...

It was an accident after all. The Deino line was known for attacking anything that moved. Even if captured there's the chance that it could still turn on its trainer.

When he recovered, that's when he began to hear it. 

That...soft voice. 

Pleading him for forgiveness. 

He thought he was going crazy. He was sure he was. A mania consuming him. Driving him to the brink. The more he harmed, the quieter the voice became, until it was gone. 

 

_ “He still wants to apologize,”  _ the Dedenne nuzzled the hand.  _ “Let him know you forgive him.” _

 

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Listening to this...delusion of his. 

 

“How do you even know I do?”

 

_ “You still have him. That's why. If you didn't you would have gotten rid of him, right?” _

 

Would he have? His younger self wouldn't have. 

But...back then he would have. The leader of Team Plasma would have.

But now? His hand gripped onto the ball tightly. Maybe?

 

... 

 

No he wouldn't.

\--

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Part 2;**

 

 

 

He just watched as the young man triangulate, calculate, and mapped out findings after findings.

It may have been only a few hours since Ghetsis ran off; but they knew they had to find him.  

It had to have been a relapse in memory. That was the only thing it could have been.  The look of fear, anger, and disgust he saw that flared up in his old friend's eyes. 

It couldn't have been anything else.  

Times like this he wished he live closer to a city. Then maybe somebody might have seen Ghetsis. Then again, those words from Colress replayed in his mind. Would anyone even help him? Would they contact the police if they even saw him? 

Would they...attack him? 

 

“...tell me...” 

 

Alder glanced at the blonde, thoughts of what could have breaking instantly. “Ah, what?”

 

“...what was he like, I mean, what was he like before?” The scientist asked as he continued to calculate. 

 

“What was—oh...” He meant Ghetsis. What was he like when they first met. It was hard to say really. 

 

Was there much of a difference? 

Clearly there had of been...

But how much? 

 

“I...can't be sure,” he murmured quietly. 

 

A heavy silence hung in the room. A building pressure as if something was going to burst at any moment.

 

“I see,” Colress said...still looking down at his frantic scribbled formulas.  

 

“...persistent.”

 

Colress looked up. “Excuse me?”

 

Alder took a steady breath. “He was, persistent. Determined. A bit arrogant...supportive.” 

 

It was what he recalled. Alder did have his support in his endeavors. Having that support...the persisting and arrogant friend along with him. He was certain he would have never it to Champion. 

 

“I see,” the scientist look back to his work. So that’s how Lord Ghetsis was? Even though the words were simple, the weight they carried explained it well enough to him. 

 

He could agree, Lord Ghetsis was all those things to him as well. But he was certain if he said them, they would convey an entirely different meaning. 

He wanted to know THIS Lo--Ghetsis. To have him be able to use those same words and have them carry that same meaning. 

They had to find him...for their sake.

They just had to. 

  
  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  


 

**Part 3;**

 

 

 

His fingers twitched slightly as he held the Pokeball. If he let it out--if he listened to this little incessant Pokemon...would it really change anything? Would this snap him out of this...delusion? 

Taking a steady breath he pressed the button on the center of the Pokemon. A flash of bright red, and a roar echoed throughout the cave. However, it didn’t sound as frightening and intimidating as he always recalled it sounding.   

No. 

It, sounded sad. Remorseful. Begging for forgiveness. 

The Brutal Pokemon looked to it’s trainer with woeful red on black eyes. The flood of pleas raced through Ghetsis’ mind. 

 

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Forgive me. _

_ I didn't mean to. _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ I'm sorry.  _

_ Forgive me.  _

_ I didn't mean t-- _

 

“ENOUGH!” Ghetsis’ shout rang through the cave. Loud enough to have both the Antenna Pokemon and the Brutal Pokemon to recoil at the sharpness. He felt himself shake a bit. That voice. That same pleading voice. He stared at his Hydreigon; before reaching out with his good hand. He watched as it flinched slightly, whenever he inched closer. He pressed the palm of his hand to its snout, and could feel the small tremors. It was shaking…

_ “M-master…” _

“...I would have…” Ghetsis caught himself. He wasn’t even aware he spoke at first. What was he to say? What would he say? 

_ “Do you forgive him?”  _ The little Antenna Pokemon quipped.    

The former sage sighed. “If I did not...it would not be here.” 

The Brutal Pokemon looked to Ghetsis, eyes wide.  _ “Master?” _

“I would have...gotten rid of you.” 

It was a deep rumbling sound that had Ghetsis stand on guard at first. Were they not alone in this cave? Had whatever made its home here, finally awoken? 

Then he felt it, the small vibrations through his hand. 

Heh...who would have known a Hydreigon could purr? 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3; Part 1**

  


_“You sure about this?”_ the little Pokemon asked. _“I mean returning and all.”_

“I feel that if I even try to argue you would keep pestering me until I gave in,” he huffed and glanced to the Pokemon currently perched happily on his shoulder; as they made their way through the forest.

The rain continued through the night. The cave was not idea for Ghetsis to sleep in, however he made due. His Hydreigon curled around him and the small Antenna Pokemon nestled close, helped lull him into a light slumber.

_“Deep down you know this is right.”_

“Tch, once I’ve returned I’m certain they wouldn’t want to have anything to do with me. Alder has his reputation and status to maintain.”

_“And the creepy scientist?”_

“He is not ‘creepy’,” Ghetsis argued. “Colores might be happy to know he is no longer needed to aid me. I wouldn’t….impose on his research after all.”

_“Well you can still have me?”_

Ghetsis sighed...and gently reached and gave the tiny Pokemon a skritch between the ears. He wasn’t going to admit aloud that besides being true; that it truly wasn’t a bad thing.

The Dedenne made a soft sound and leaned into the touch before sniffing the air again. _“We’re on the right track.”_  

Ghetsis sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose. The sooner they got out of this…

Well it wouldn’t be for the better, but it would be something.

\--

 

 

  


**Part 2;**

  


One day. One whole day has passed. Luckily no reports of the former, heinous Team Plasma Leader being taken into authority, but that’s about the only positive thing Alder could think of.

Where could he have gone? How deep in the woods did Ghetsis manage to run into? He and Colress were out for nearly three hours, traversing any worn trial they came across in hopes to find something that would lead them in the right direction. Sadly the rainfall washed away any possible footprints leading from his cabin; but he tried to keep positive. Perhaps Ghetsis was trying to make his way back. They could hope to run into him, or at least find where he went off to after the storm.

There was a slight yelp, and Alder reacted. He quickly grabbed the back of Colress’ coat just as the ground gave way from under the scientist.

“This terrain doesn’t appear to be the type to have sudden drop offs like this,” Colress pointed out as Alder righted him.

“Surprisingly there are a good number of tunneling Pokemon around here.”

“...could Ghetsis have…”

Alder wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear that muttered statement. But now, thoughts rushed through his head.

What if that DID happen to Ghetsis?

They had to find him!

\--

  
  


 

 

**Part 3;**

 

  


The suddenness of having the ground give from under him, brought panic in Ghetsis’ mind. He knew he was no state to take a severe fall without suffering any major injury--and with him still not knowing how close he was to returning to Alder’s home, he was certain he would in fact be left out here to parish if that was the case.

His body reacted out of instinct. Grabbing the Antenna Pokemon, holding it to his chests as he curled in on himself as they tumbled through the dirt and leaves. He felt his left leg slam against something as their tumble finally came to a stop.

Ghetsis stayed curled up. Letting the dizziness and panic from the fall lessen.

_“You’re not hurt? You-you’re okay?”_

He sighed as the muscles in his body relaxed some. So he was still hearing the Antenna Pokemon at least.

_“H-hey! Please can you hear me?”_

“I can hear you fine...just...give me a moment,” he finally answered. His leg was throbbing. So this was definitely no dream. Part of him was still in denial of all of this, but it wasn’t all that surprising to him. The notion of communicating with Pokemon was still blasphemous. A ridiculous idea that just wasn’t plausible.

_“Can you get up?”_

His body wanted him to stay laying there. He felt drained from the fall, he didn’t want to move quite yet.

Then...he could feel it. The vibrations through the ground. Something was coming--

No…

A group of something was coming, quickly.

Ignoring the sparks of pain that coursed through him as he pushed himself up into a sitting position he looked up. He was able to see the trail he was walking along above him, a now sizeable chunk of it gone. He must have just stepped on a weak point at the right angle...with the right amount of weight to have it break free.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as the vibrations grew, and the sound of hooves barreling toward him and the Dedenne.

Once again he felt his body tense as it curled up, shielding the Antenna Pokemon as the thunderous sound grew even closer. Then--

Nothing.

 _“Now what’s wit’ all this?”_ the voice had a drawl to it.

Ghetsis opened his good eye, not even realizing he closed it in the first place…

And found him face to face with a herd of Tauros. The largest one stepping forward, approaching him and the Antenna Pokemon. Ghetsis noted the notched horns, and the scarred snout.

 _“We fell,”_ The Dedenne began and looked up to where the trail was above.

The large Tauros looked up to see what the little Pokemon was looking at.   _“Shoot, ain’t no real easy way gettin’ back up there neither.”_

“But there is a way to get back to that trail?” Ghetsis asked absently, biting his lip afterwards. W-what was he doing!?

 _“Sure i--wait,”_ The Tauros looked at the man. Ghetsis was never aware a Pokemon could look shocked. _“Did ya’ll just...understand--”_

 _“He can! It that a problem?”_ The Dedenne snapped.

_“Well ain’t the normal thing, ya know. Ain’t never came ‘cross a human that could understand us.”_

_“So can you help us?”_

_“Shoot...it’d feel awful wrong if’n I toldja no,”_ The Tauros admitted.

‘ _I’m insane. I completely lost it. I’m stuck in this delusional state with no hope of recover--_ **Oh will you just stop it,** _’_ Ghetsis shook his head as he argued with himself, before slowly standing up. His legs shook slightly, and when he went to step forward, he found himself collapsing to his knees once more.

 _“You’re hurt!”_ The Dedenne cried.

\--

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Part 4;**

  


“Ghetsis!” Alder called as he and Colress made their way back to his little cabin. He was now starting to panic some. What if Ghetsis was hurt? What if he gotten caught in a mudslide? Granted the rain the night before wasn’t all that intense, but it was still a possibility.

What if he was attacked by a wild Pokemon? Would he remember how to battle? He only had two of his Pokemon from his team. It was all that Looker could recover from the scene of his accident. Along with the Dedenne, but that Pokemon was trained to be used in therapy, so he wasn’t aware of the moves it could use.   

“Ghetsis!”

Colress watched as the older man called out. His gestures becoming more and more frantic. He had to admit, he was also uneased by the fact that they haven’t found any trace of Ghetsis. Just the possibility of him being attacked…

The statistics alone made him want to shudder. He knew there was more area they could cover. But with just the two of them, and now approaching the 48 hour mark, the chances of finding Ghetsis unharmed were dwindling.

There had to be something he could do.

Something that could help.

Perhaps some algorithm...some data that he could--

“Ghetsis!” Colress called out after Alder.

It really wasn’t time to think...they needed to act.

\--

 

 _“It’s up ahead!”_ The Dedenne squeaked.

 _“Is yer leg alright now?”_ The Wild Bull Pokemon asked as it slowed its trot down.

“I should be fine…” Ghetsis responded before realizing it. It was official. He accepted this. He accepted this delusion of his. He accepted that he was talking with Pokemon.  This was going to be his life now.

He wasn’t sure on if this was better or worse. He looked to the Tauros, as it kept its pace. It proved itself to be strong and capable; able to charge and break through boulders and downed trees with ease. His hand absently went to his pocket. He only had his Hydreigon and Cofagrigus with him. Where the rest of his team was, he couldn’t recall.

Everything was still so foggy. How DID he end up at Alder’s little cabin in Floccesy Town?

He shook his head as if it would help clear it.

 _“I hear something!”_ The Dedenne exclaimed as it hopped from Ghetsis’ shoulder to perch atop the Tauros’ head. _“It’s your name.”_

“My name?” Somebody was looking for him? Could it really be Alder...or Colress? But, why?

_“So jus’ keep on ahead then?”_

Ghetsis nodded a bit numbly. Maybe, right now, he shouldn’t question the motive behind somebody trying to find him.

_\--_

 

 

 

**Part 5;**

 

 

He froze as he felt those strong arms wrap around him.

And seeing those woeful eyes look to him from behind those lenses.

How was it that these two...could just care for him?

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. And heard the grumbling of the Antenna Pokemon as it charged up.

Pushing Alder back some, he plucked the Pokemon off his shoulder. Holding it by the scruff of it’s neck, while it’s tiny round body dangled. “Don't you even think about it.”

_“B-but!”_

“Don't care, I'm tired, we're going to bed,” he sighed as he walked past Alder and Colress. Ignoring the gaping look the Unova Champion gave him along with the look of complete confusion the former scientist.

He was tired. All he wanted to do was get some sleep.

_“...I can still sleep on your pillow?”_

_–_

“Even if I say no will it stop you?”

They both heard the little Pokemon give a squeaking “denne!” in response.

“Then why ask?”

Then the door to the master bedroom slammed shut.

\--

 

“Den den,” the Pokemon scrubbed at its face before looking to it’s trainer. _“Are you awake?”_

“No I’m not,” Ghetsis replied , eyes still closed as he pulled the heavy blanket over him. So, it wasn’t a dream. A hallucination. What happened...it was true.

The Antenna Pokemon burrowed under the blanket. _“I hear them pacing outside.”_

“You’re not shocking them.”  

_“Fine…”_

Ghetsis sighed. He should get up and go out. Let Alder and Colores know he’s...alive at least. He couldn’t say he was alright. Because he wasn’t. Not in the slightest. Not anymore.

_“You kept him.”_

He was about to ask what the little Pokemon even meant, but it soon clicked with him. It was asking about the Tauros. He couldn’t explain it...but part of him, just couldn’t say no when it asked him to join him.

He let out a slow sigh through his nose. “Yes, I did.”

\--

“DEN! Dedenne den-den dedenne!”

Alder pulled back as the Antenna Pokemon chittered and spat at him. All he did was approach Ghetsis to see how he was doing, after all he and Colress were concerned with how he acted when he finally returned the other day.

“Ah did I...do something wrong?”

Ghetsis grumbled and plucked the little Pokemon off his shoulder, holding it once again by the scruff as its little body dangle, feet kicking slightly though this time. “What did I tell you?”

“Den den dedenne…”

“Don’t be smart with me.”

Alder and Colress stood by and watched. I-it was almost as...as if--

“Ghetsis,” Colress began, able to get his thoughts together faster than the wandering Unova Champion. “Are, are you...conversing with that Dedenne?”

The former team leader sighed defeatedly, and placed the Antenna pokemon back atop his shoulder. “As much as I refuse to admit such a thing...”

“You can, understand it?” There was something underlying in Colress’ voice.

“I...suppose…” Ghetsis eyed the scientist.

“Ghetsis?” Alder finally spoke up.

“Alder, I do not wish to talk about this further,” he sighed.

“...it’s why you changed in the first place, wasn’t it?” The wandering Champion asked.

Dammit. He forgotten how observant the other was.

He looked to Alder. “I’ll answer that...if you explain to me why I’m even here.”

He tried his best not to revel as he saw the look of discomfort cross the Former Unova Champion’s face.

  



End file.
